Coming Home
by Mulderette
Summary: Tony is reunited with his family after his tour of duty.  One-shot.  Alternate universe.    Gibbs family fic & Tiva.


**AN: This story is dedicated to all the servicemen and women who are serving our country, wherever they may be. My thoughts and gratitude are with them and their families, especially during this holiday season, and my wish is for each and every one of them to have a happy homecoming as well.**

**(I realize his deployment would not have been so long, but did so for storyline purposes.)**

**Thanks to Mysteryfan17 for your correction about the baby's age ;)  
**

xxxxx

Tony gingerly stretched out his leg, grimacing slightly at the throbbing pain in his leg. He had just taken more ibuprofen and hoped it would kick in soon. The long airplane flight was not helping, but he would forever be grateful that he had been bumped up to first class on the plane. Wearing his uniform definitely had its benefits and he had much more leg room than he would have had in coach. He sighed softly as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, once again making an attempt to try to sleep. So far, each endeavor to do so had been unsuccessful. He was far too excited to settle down.. It had been over a year and a half since he had seen his family and he was finally going to meet his nine-month old baby girl, whom he had only seen in pictures.

He felt like he had been away forever, but the last few months had been especially long. He had been caught in a mortar attack and had almost lost his leg. Then, he had suffered in the clutches of a raging infection and had come very close to dying. Now, finally, he was going home for good, a little bit thinner and a lot less innocent. During his tour of duty, he had experienced loss and pain, the likes of which he could never have imagined. The one thing that had kept him going, the one constant in his life, was his family. Through it all, with everything he had gone through, he had known they were back home, loving and supporting him.

At last, the plane landed. He went through Customs then slowly made his way through the crowded airport, carrying his duffel bag and leaning heavily on a cane. Many people smiled and nodded at him as he walked. Some openly thanked him for his service to their country.

A red-haired little boy, freckled and gangly, called excitedly to his mother. "Look, mom. He's a marine. I can't wait until I'm old enough to be one too!"

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, Robbie," she said. "You're only a child once." She gave Tony a smile and a knowing look passed between them.

Tony kept walking, really feeling the ache in his leg at this point. Finally, he passed through the gates and gazed searchingly at the people milling about. Then he finally spotted his wife and his eyes just lit up.

"Tony!" Ziva ran to him and flung her arms around him, her cheeks wet with tears. "God, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Tony's cane and duffel dropped to the floor, forgotten, as he clung to Ziva tightly and leaned down to kiss her. "More than you could possibly know."

He and Ziva finally separated and it was then that he saw Leah for the very first time, sitting comfortably in the arms of his father. Gibbs handed his granddaughter to Tony, his eyes full of emotion. He knew he would never forget the look on his son's face at that moment as he reached for his daughter. Tony was instantly captivated. She was a truly beautiful child with vibrant green eyes and soft brown curls framing her face. He laughed as she reached up and grabbed for his hat, pulling it off his head and placing it on her own. Nearby photographers began taking clicking their cameras enthusiastically. The heartwarming picture of Tony and Leah would be the front page photo on many newspapers the following day.

"She...she's so beautiful," he said, tears filling his eyes, totally overwhelmed by the moment. "The pictures didn't do her justice."

Leah started to squirm then as she reached her arms out for her mother.

Ziva smiled apologetically at her husband. "She just needs to get used to you."

Tony nodded his understanding as he turned towards the rest of his family who were standing by, waiting patiently.

"Dad?" Gibbs smiled and held out his arms as Tony went to him and buried his face against his father's shoulder as they embraced. Father and son both sobbed, caught up in the emotion of the long-awaited reunion and neither were ashamed of their tears. They had been hard earned and were well deserved.

"Its good to have you home, son," Gibbs finally said as he backed away and took a good look at his boy, his eyes filled with pride. He had prayed every day that he would come home safely and finally, his prayers had been answered.

"Its really good to be home," Tony smiled. "I missed you all so much." His eyes then went to his little sister who was standing off to the side with his younger brother. She was bouncing up and down, barely able to contain her impatience at wanting to hug her big brother.

"Come here, squirt," Tony said with a grin.

Abby squealed with uncontrolled glee and threw herself into Tony's arms, almost toppling him over.

"Easy, Abby," Gibbs cautioned as he steadied his son.

"I'm okay, dad."

"I'm sorry, Tony!" she exclaimed. "But, I'm so, so happy that you're home. I can hardly even believe its true."

"I can't believe it either," Tony admitted, "but its definitely true." He looked at her closely then, finding it hard to believe how much older she appeared to him. "You're really growing up," he commented, a little bit sadly.

"I'm a senior now, Tony," Abby stated happily. "You know what that means...We rule the school!"

Tony rolled his eyes and grinned at her cockiness then caught his brother's eye. He beckoned to him. "Come here. Don't you have a hug for your big brother?"

Tim smiled and embraced his brother in a much more subdued manner than that of his sister. "Welcome home, Tony."

"Its great to see you, Tim. Still pulling in the A's?"

Tim nodded, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Nothing to be bashful about, Timmy," Tony said as he playfully ruffled his hair. "You be proud of that brain."

"I am."

Tony glanced off to the side and noticed the press assembled there for the first time. They were keeping a respectable distance, but were watching him expectantly. "Dad?" he asked, looking at Gibbs questioningly. "What are they doing here?"

"They know all about you, Tony," Tim said excitedly. "How you saved those other marines."

"You're a real hero," Abby said, her eyes gleaming with pride. "All my friends at school think you're totally cool."

"We tried to keep it quiet that you were returning today," Ziva explained. "But these things have a way of getting out."

"I can try to get rid of them if you'd like," Gibbs said, giving his son a sympathetic look.

He shook his head. "No...its okay...I can answer a few questions, I guess..." He picked up his cane from the floor and reluctantly made his way over to the reporters. Gibbs walked over to stand beside Ziva and their eyes followed Tony.

"How does he seem to you?" Ziva asked, shifting Leah in her arms as she looked up at Gibbs.

"He's lost some weight..." Gibbs said carefully.

"That's not what I mean..." Ziva said.

Gibbs shrugged. "He's been through a lot...but we're here for him and he knows that, He's going to be okay."

Ziva nodded in agreement. "Yes...yes you're right. He will be fine."

They waited for Tony to finish up with the reporters then he came back over to them, looking tired, but still smiling brightly. "Ready to go home, son?" Gibbs asked as he picked up Tony's duffel bag and tossed it to Tim who caught it with a surprised grunt.

"More than ready," Tony said. His eyes traveled to each member of his family and he was filled with a sense of peace and well being that had been a long time coming. It truly was good to be home.


End file.
